custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Makaatu
Makaatu was one of the Great Spirits, who became jealous of Mata Nui's creations. He eventually became evil and plagued the First Matoran for a long time, trying to get them worship him. He made a body for himself in the end. He died in this body because of Ilona. Makaatu's soul was later sent to the Bionicle underworld Biography Makaatu was once a Great Spirit along with Mata Nui. Makaatu was Mata Nui's REAL brother. When Mata Nui heard that the Great Beings were building a body, an own universe for him, Makaatu became jealous. Mata Nui created the First Matoran on Dromii. This made Makaatu even more jealous. Makaatu decided to try and make Matoran of his own, too. He created the Mak-Matoran and a few Bakav, but they didn't please him. Frustrated, he locked his creations in the Cave of Failure, under the Ocean of Prosperity. When Mata Nui fell into a coma because of the creation of Manuin, Makaatu saw his chance. The Matoran were down there, on their planet alone, with no Great Spirit to guide them. And their precious Toa weakened too, in a Turaga on Manuin. Makaatu decided to first experiment his creations in Manuin. He invented a new group of creatures, the Rahi. He created thousands of different Rahi and placed them on Manuin. He then created the Vine Creature under the Canyon of the Great Spirit. When it awoke, it attacked the village. Makaatu's plan was to reveal himself to the Matoran after they had first suffered from the creature for a while, and become their saviour. But before he could, Ilona found the First Toa that defeated the creature. Makaatu was furious and decided to try a different approach. This approach was Makaatu's dangers, dangers made by him to plague the First Matoran. The Toa, however, and Ilona, always defeated the threats. Makaatu even imprisoned them in a lair underground, but they got to safety, thanks to Ilona and Toa Alsru. Finally, Makaatu decided to send hundreds of Rahi in the canyon with some special pods, the Matoran Pods. He also materialized himself, becoming a physical being on Manuin. When the Toa tried to stop the Rahi from trapping the Matoran, Makaatu came and revealed his physical form, using his powers to defeat all the Toa and Turaga Hangi. Makaatu then began escorting the Matoran away. The Toa woke up and followed. Makaatu noticed this and challenged them. While Ilona remained to fight him, the other Toa went to save the Matoran. Makaatu and Ilona battled for a long time, until Makaatu finally disarmed her. He then made his final blow. The blow never made it on Ilona, as Turaga Hangi went between. The blow struckt him instead and Ilona went to him, seeing Hangi die. After this, Ilona was so furious that she unleashed a Nova Blast, bringing down the cavern they were in. Ilona got out but Makaatu didn't, and thus he was crushed and killed. His soul was later sent to Havatra Nui, the Bionicle underworld. Legacy Even though Makaatu had been evil, Mata Nui, after his revival from the coma, decided to make something in honor of him. Therefore, he created the Makuta in his own universe, using Makaatu as a template. He also made the Makuta create Rahi, because that was where Makaatu was good. Creating Rahi. Ironically, though, the Makuta too turned evil, as did Makaatu. Abilities and Traits Makaatu was a very jealous and bitter Great Spirit. Nothing was enough for him, he was always greedy. He couldn't stand failure. As a Great Spirit, Makaatu posessed many powers. Only laser and energy were used by him as he materialized himself. Category:First BIONICLE Category:Toatapio Nuva Category:Great Spirits